The Rules of Mount Justice
by YourNeighbor306
Summary: Batman puts some new rules up at the Mount Justice, why? Just like why there is any other rule in the world, something terrible happens and you can't do it again. Set in season 1
1. Truth or Dare is Forbidden

"I am _so_ Bored" Wally says as he is running around, he reached where Robin was and said "Let's do something" then he quickly ran to where Megan was and said "Go to the beach" then ran to where Kaldur was and said "Or watch a movie".

Then ran to where Artemis was but once he went to open his mouth Artemis took out her fist out in the air as threatening and he didn't say anything and backed up in fear.

"Ok, what do you wanna do?" Robin asked.

"Let's play a game" Megan said cheerful.

"What sort of a game would you like to participate in?" Kaldur asked, a few moments past everyone starring at another's face hoping he had an idea.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Artemis suggested with a smirk on her face.

"YES" Megan jumped.

"Sure" Rob said.

"Why not?" Wally said.

"It's not like we have anything better to do" Connor said.

"Ok, wait a minute" Artemis said then went and brought a beer bottle from the kitchen.

"Why was _that_ here?" Connor asked.

"I slept here some nights" Artemis answered, she went to where Wally was and she made him drink all of it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Megan asked.

"Oh relax, KF doesn't get drunk" Artemis said, once it was empty she took the bottle and they all sat in a circle on the floor.

Megan spun the bottle first and it landed on Wally with Artemis as his host.

"Truth or Dare, Wally?" Artemis as a huge grin formed on her face.

"Truth, there is no way I'm taking a..." Wally started.

"Typical Wally, too chicken" Artemis said.

"Fine, I choose dare" Wally said and the smirk went back to Artemis' face.

"I dare you to prank call Batman" Artemis said and everyone's eyes went wide.

"What? Are you crazy? He is in a meeting with the Justice League, if we prank call, we are dead" Wally said.

"What? Are you afraid?" Artemis asked in her baby voice.

"No, hand me the phone" Wally said and Artemis passed the phone to him.

"It's ringing" Wally whispered as he dialed the number and Artemis whispered another thing in his ear.

"I'm not gonna..." Wally started.

 _"Hello?" Batman said on the other line_

* * *

"And with that..." Batman stopped talking as his phone rang "Excuse me".

"Hello?" he answered.

 _"I'm... I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in Plastic, it's fantastic, I eat tuna with cheese and then go hunting for...Artemis are you SURE those are the lyrics?"_

"Uuumm excuse me, looks like I have to attend to some bussines" Flash said as he stood up.

"Apperantly so do I" Green Arrow got up with him.

"B'man, I think you should come too" Flash said.

"I think we should all go" Batman said and everyone got up.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA that was awesome" Rob laughed.

"Ok spin it" Artemis said and Then Connor spun the bottle, it landed on Kaldur with Wally as his host.

"Truth or Dare?" Wally asked.

"Dare" Kaldur answered.

"I dare you to eat..." Wally zoomed to the kitchen and then came back again with a bag of candy that looked like fish, (The candy looked like fish) "This".

"What? I cannot eat this, fish are my friends" Kaldur said.

"Relax Kal, they are not real fish" Artemis said.

"But they have their faces, I am sorry I cannot do that" Kaldur said.

"You have to" Wally said.

"I will try" Kaldur said as he took the bag, he took one piece of candy and tried eatting it but his hands just couldn't move anymore.

"Ok in the mean time, spin the bottle" Megan said and Artemis spun it, it landed on Connor with Rob as his host.

"Truth or Dare, Connor?" Rob asked.

"Uuumm... Dare?" It was more like a qustion than an answer.

"Ok" Rob smirked "I dare you to take a pudding bath".

"What?" everyone minus Wally jumped up in surprise and they had this expression on their faces o.O

"You heard me" Rob said.

"I'll go get the pudding" Wally said then he zoomed out and then zoomed in again with four huge bags of pudding and he said "To the the bathroom".

He speeded up and everyone followed him.

"I hate this" Connor said starring at the pudding bathtub.

"Hate or not, you have to do it" Artemis said, Connor started putting his toes in the pudding and then he screamed "CANNONBALL" and jumped in.

Everything and everyone was covered in pudding, well except for Wally & Robin, Wally because he ran out quickly before the pudding catched him and Robin just knew he will do that because... he is Robin, Batman's partner, of course he knew.

"No" Megan, Kaldur and Artemis sighed as pudding covered them.

"Ha-ha" Wally mocked "You got pudding everywhere, and we didn't get smudged"

"Wally" Robin warnned.

"You are right, you didn't get smudged" Artemis said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh-oh" Robin and Wally said then they both ran out with the others following laughing and Kaldur still was trying to eat the candy but couldn't.

Kaldur stopped in fron of Wally, Wally changed directions and then was faced by Megan, then Connor and then Artemis who immediatly came closer to him and grabbed him, it was more like a hug and the three others soon joined in the hug.

"Oh no" Wally sighed.

"Hey where is Robin?" Connor asked.

In that moment the Justice League walked in with a surprised exprission on their faces.

"What is going on?" Batman asked.

"It's his fault" they all said together, each pointing to another person.

"Kaldurham what is that? is that? Fish?" Aquaman asked hurted.

"My king I..." Kaldur still haven't eaten it but he didn't know what to say.

"Batman thank god you are here, they have gone crazy" Robin jumped down from the ceilling and ran to Batman, it was more like a sigh than a cry for help.

"Save it Robin, we saw the video footage" Batman said.

"Oh well" Robin saighed.

"We were playing Truth or Dare" Robin said and the Justice Leaguers sighed.

* * *

"What's that?" Artemis asked as she saw Batman putting up a poster.

"This will have all the Mount Justice Rules" Batman said as wrote the first rule "No Playing Truth or Dare".


	2. Bat-napped

**Recognized: Batman 02, Robin B01, Batgirl A08.**

Connor was watching static, Megan and Zatanna were cooking in the kitchen, Artemis and Wally were fighting like always and Kaldur was just watching everything and everyone, once they heard the third name they all got alert.

They went to the zeta tubes and they hid behind the wall and popped their heads to the room, each head above the other and looked.

They saw next to Batman and their teammate was a red headed female wearing a gray mini skirt, a black t-shirt and "identity hiding" sunglasses like the ones Robin was wearing.

"But why not?" Robin asked as the three walked into the cave and Batman opened the main computer while the other two opened a computer with smaller screen infron of them.

"Because I said so" Batman said

"But it's only logical that I should go" the red head said.

"She's right, B" Robin said.

"No, and Batgirl you shouldn't be here, you are still not ready" Batman said.

"And I never will be ready if you don't give me a chance" the red head who was assumed was Batgirl said and the whole time was surprised by the way she was talking to Batman and not afraid of him.

"Fine" Batman let out a sigh, he hated when those two were right.

"YES" the two young bats cheered.

"Ok, catch you guys later" the red head said before starting to walk away but something stopped her, she felt a hand on her wrist, she turned around to see Robin holding her wrist with his hand.

"Wait Babs, since you are here, why don't you meet the team" Robin said.

"Really? Are you sure?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, it's just..." she started rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Besides, they _will_ ask me who you are, since they are watching right now" Robin pointed behind him at the team and the team hid their faces away behind the wall.

"You can come out now" they heard Robin say and they walked out from behind the wall to come face to face with them.

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian but you can call me Megan" the green martian welcomed first as she came closer to the girl and Robin was really glad Megan was such cheerful and welcoming.

"I'm Superboy... or Connor"

"I'm Artemis"

"I am Aqualad but you may call me Kaldur"

"I'm Kid Flash or Wally" he speeded to where she was and rested his arm around her shoulder and looked at her with dreamy eyes "But you can call me..."

"KF" Robin warned before Wally finished and Artemis slapped him on the back of his head and he whined "OW".

"Zatanna" the black haired chick said bitterly after some time.

"I'm Batgirl" the red head said.

"So what's your _real_ name?" Wally asked.

"No real names in the battlefield" Batgirl said.

"Wow, Batman is never giving up on that rule" Artemis said.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you worked with a hot chick, why didn't you tell me there was a Batgirl?" Wally asked Robin.

"Well it's kinda..." Robin started but Wally wouldn't listen.

"If I knew there were girls like this back in Gotham I would have moved there a _long_ time ago" Wally winked at Batgirl.

"KF she's..." Robin started but Wally shushed him again so Robin just smirked as he saw Batgirl had crossed her arms around her chest and smirked.

"You look familiar, I think I saw you last night in my dreams" Wally said.

"Or maybe it is because of that time when we were at the mall playing Laser Tag and you..." Batgirl started but Wally stopped her "Barb? I didn't recognize you".

He then awkwardly took his arm off her shoulder and she was still smirking while Robin started snickering.

"Wow, you were right, these _do_ work" Batgirl said to Robin pointing to her sunglasses.

"Told you" Robin said.

 **Recognized Batman 02**

"Well B man is out, I think I should leave, it was nice meeting you all" she said happily.

"Wait, stay around more" Robin said.

"Yeah, we will have so much fun" Megan said.

"I say we kidnap her" Artemis said with a smirk and Batgirl raised an eyebrow under her glasses.

"You know she could kick your..." Wally started.

"She means fake kidnapping kid genius" Batgirl explained.

"I like her" Artemis came closer to Batgirl and put an arm on her shoulder.

"No she is probably busy or something" Zee said.

"Wow this will be awkward" Wally whispered to Artemis.

"This will be awesome" Artemis whispered back with a laugh.

"Come on Batgirl, please, I'll give you ten extra agent A's cookies" Robin said, Batgirl's legs got weak and her eyes flattened.

"T-t-t-ten?" Batgirl couldn't speak after that.

"All that for some cookies?" Connor asked.

"Do not talk about Al's cooking" Robin, Batgirl and Wally exclaimed.

"Well, sure, why not?" Batgirl said.

"Great, let's go" Megan said bringing her bio ship.

They went up the bio ship and Megan had already pulled up an extra chair between Kaldur's and Artemis' chairs, Robin was the first to go up and he went to his seat and gestured for Batgirl to sit next to him...

"Uuumm, that's my seat" Zatanna said as she saw Batgirl sitting.

"Oh it's okay Zee you could sit there between Artemis and Kaldur" Robin said but Batgirl stood up and said "No, if it is her seat then it's her seat" and she went to sit next to Artemis on the other seat and Zee sat in her chair.

Artemis looked at her phone as she got a text.

 _Wally- Awkward_

 _Artemis- Hahaha I know and I have a feeling it will be even awkwarder next._

 _Wally- Can't wait (Laughing Emoji) Wanna push their buttons?_

 _Artemis- You know I do._

 _Wally- If we got split up, we push Zee, Batgirl and Robin to be on the same team._

 _Artemis- Oh my god, lmao (Laughing emoji) we are so doing it (Smiling Devil emoji)._

"Look there is a bank robbery" Megan said as she saw a gang walking out of the bank and get into three vans and go each their separate way.

 _Wally- It's like the world loves us today (Smiling Devil emoji)._

"Ok we split into 3 teames..." Kaldur didn't get to finish cause Wally interrupted him "Well Kal, since Batgirl is new and still not used to team with us, maybe she should team with Robin".

"But wait wouldn't they need a great and fast transportation?" Artemis said.

"You are right, well, someone will go with them" Wally said.

 _Wally- Now watch the magic._

"I'll go" Zee said.

 _Wally- Told ya._

"Ok... I guess... Zatanna, Batgirl, Robin you go after the van at the west, Wally, Connor, Megan, you take the east, me and Artemis will take the north, and I guess we should take the bio ship" Kaldur said and they all nodded.

* * *

 _Artemis- How do you think it is going?_

 _Wally- Probably awkward._

 _Artemis- Awesome._

* * *

"Hahaha, you were awesome, the way you flipped him from behind and punched the other in the face at the same time" Zee said as she came laughing with Batgirl, Robin quickly following.

"No you were awesome when you did that back flip with the magic spell and landed on his face, HAHAHA" Batgirl laughed.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" they both said at the same time.

"BATGIRL, WHERE WERE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WENT BACK TO GOTHAM" Batman said as he saw Batgirl.

"I was..." Batgirl started but then came quiet.

"She was kidnaped" Artemis said with a more question tone and Batman stared blankly at her...

"Ok, new rule" Batman said.

Batman went to the paper that said The Rules of Mount Justice and wrote "No kidnapping unoffical members of the team".


	3. Paintball is Off Limits

"You guys, wanna join me, Rob and BG in a paintball fight?" Wally asked as he came running to the room with two lines of mud on each of his cheeks, a yellow band tied on his forehead, a camouflage Jeans (You know that Jeans that isn't tight and is just a little too big for her and is just comfy and stuff?),and a yellow and red sleeveless shirt.

"Where is Robin and Batgirl? And why the hell are you wearing _that_ " Artemis asked then she heard Robin's laugh come from behind her, she looked and saw Robin in a camouflage Jeans, a _black_ _and red_ sleeveless top, a red band tied around his forhead and one line on each of his cheeks.

She looked again and Batgirl was next to him, she too was wearing a camouflage Jeans and a _black_ sleeveless top, a black band around her forehead and three lines on each cheek.

"We are playing military war, wanna join us?" Robin said.

"No" they all said.

"Why? Come on you guys are always working and stuff let's take some time to just have fun" Batgirl said.

"BG is right, she usually is" Wally said.

"Uuumm, what the heck, sure, why not?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, okay, fine let's play" the rest agreed.

"Ok, so let's explain the rules" Batgirl said.

"We form into two teams, each team has to pick a flag and a home, you have to show us the flag but you can't tell us where your home is, we have to find it and take it to our base" Robin said.

"Each team has to try and take the other team's flag, weapons are: paintball guns and painball baloons" Wally said.

"If you get paintshot you lose" Batgirl said.

"To make this fair, I guess we should wear collars" Megan said.

"Okay, let's form into two teams, who are the leaders?" Batgirl asked.

"Kaldur and Robin" they all agreed.

"Okay fine" the two heroes said.

"Okay, I choose BG" Robin says.

"I choose Conner" Kaldur said.

"Wally"

"Megan"

"Artemis"

"Zatanna"

"Okay we all agree, now, go make yourselves a flag and we will meet you here in five minutes.

* * *

"Show us your flag" Robin said to Kaldur and Kaldur took out a white piece of clothwith many colors and shapes and letters, there was a red S, something green, a fish and a wands.

Kaldur's team was dressed in their uniforms while Robin't team had managed to convince Artemis to wear the camouflage Jeans, a green sleeveless top, a green band that for some reason Wally had it in his room and they drew four lines of mud on each of her cheeks.

"Now show us yours" Zatanna said and BG took out a square shaped white piece of cloth that was diveded into four sections, a red R symbol on the right top side, a black Bat symbol on the left top side, a red Lightning Bolt symbol on the right bottom side and a green Arrow on the left bottom side.

"Each person gets a gun and each team gets unlimited baloons, here is the sack of ballons, pain is over there" Batgirl said.

"Ok, choose your base and hide the flag there, and we will choose ours" Robin said.

"Race ya" Wally said but then remembered the collars on his neck "Oh".

"Ok, let's go" they all ran after their leader and hid to listen to his plan.

The 'Robins' had their base at the Mount Justice's Bathroom (You'd actually be surprised, it is an awesome hideout).

"Okay, how do you want to play this? Split up: Defence and Attack or all attack?" Robin asked.

"You are the leader" Artemis said.

"Yeah, you decide" Batgirl said.

"Ok I say Wally and Artemis, you take defence, me and BG will take attack, knowing Kaldur, he is probably putting Zatanna and Megan as defence.

So BG you will go search for their base and the flag, I will deal with Conner and Kaldur.

You two, if Kaldur comes anywhere close, Conner hit him to the stomach, Kaldur, to the chest" Robin explained.

"Easy win" Wally said with a grin "Okay, all hands in".

They putted their hands together and Wally said "Best Team Ever on three, ready? One, two, three".

"Best Team Ever" they all said.

Artemis looked at Batgirl for a minute before both saying "Lamest saying ever" and then they divided and went.

* * *

Robin gestured something to BG, she nodded and went to the left while Robin went to the right.

After like two minutes Robin was dangling off of the ceiling, turns out there is these barsthat are really high, and no one can see you from up there.

While Batgirl, she was going through the air vents, going through each room and checking, she accidentally went and saw Wally's room, which is something she is never doing or talking about again.

She finally found them, in Megan's room, ok the flag was in the closet as she understood from Zee and Megan's conversation, ok, so she can't shoot from here, but if she goes down, she might hit one of them but by that time another could hit her, okay, so how will she play this? she asked herself.

"I believe they are this way" Rob heard Kaldur's voice come, he looked to where the sound came from, carefully making sure he didn't make a sound, even though he was dangling from the roof he could see and aim perfectly.

He pulled up his paintball gun and was ready to shoot one of them, then get down and shoot the other but then he heard.

"Wait, we already checked here, let's go check their bedrooms" Conner said and Kaldur agreed.

 _Oh no, my room is close to the bathroom, where the base is_ he thought as he went making no sound at all and ran to their base.

* * *

He entered the base not making any sound, Wally did try to shoot him, lucky for him Artemis stopped him.

"Okay, I think Conner and Kaldur are near, so we have to draw them away, BG has probablyfound their base, but is making a plan on how to take the flag without getting shot" Robin said.

"Ok, I have an idea" Wally said.

"You?" Artemis questioned.

"I will go distract them, while you shoot them from the back" Wally said.

"No, you don't have your superspeed" Robin said.

"Even at my normal speed I am faster than them, I can lead them to the farest as I can, you go with your stealth running behind them and shoot them when you see BG coming" Wally explained.

"What? No, you could get shot" Artemis said.

"I am willing to make the sacrifice for the sake of the team" Wally said.

Artemis was thinking to herself "Wally... just don't die, okay?"

"Okay" Wally said.

Wow that was the nicest thing she said to him.

"You do realise it is just a game, right?" Robin said.

"Oh come on, get ready" Wally said.

Wally opened the door and started running quickly realising the two are behind him and they started running, and what did they not know was that Robin was running behind them.

As soon as they got to the main room they noticed Batgirl running with the flag in her hands, Zatanna following trying to shoot her but Batgirl was doing flips and Zatanna couldn't catch her.

Wally and Batgirl exchanged quick looks, only Robin had noticed it, Batgirl flipped over and threw the flag to Wally, Wally caught it and went running to their base.

"STOP HIM" Zatanna said.

Batgirl and Robin gave each other a smirk and started shooting the three remaining enemies.

Batgirl at some point had managed to shoot Zatanna.

Conner went to shoot Robin, just seconds before it reached him, he ran away from the hit.

Unfortunally for SB and them Batman was standing behind Robin and the paint hit his chest, covering the Bat symbol.

Batman looked down at the purple paint that hit him then back at the kids, he went to say something but Wally came running through the room with Artemis saying "YES WE WON".

"What in the name of..." Batman started but then Megan came to the room and asked "Who wants cookies?" but then stopped as she saw Batman.

"What were you doing?" Batman demanded.

"We were having a painball fight" Robin said in an apologetic look.

"Ok new rule" Batman said.

* * *

Batman moved away from the paper that had the Mount Justice rules, and the team moved closer to see what he wrote.

"Paintball is off limits".

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **I know this isn't as funny as last time, sorry.**

 **I was planning on doing something completely else.**

 **But my fingers touched the keyboard and it just wen away.**

 **Ok, anyways follow, fav and Review this and give me you suggestions.**

 **WR123 is out.**


	4. No Throwing Parties Without inviting TJL

"GUYS" Wally yelled as he came running to the room, Robin, Batgirl and Artemis were asleep and they shifted up as they heard him.

"What?" Artemis growled.

"Wow" Wally had a surprised face "Someone is not a morning person".

"Sorry, but I hate mornings, and waking up" Artemis said.

"...And people" Wally muttered under his breath.

"But that doesn't matter, cause nothing cool ever happens at the mornings right?" Wally said.

"You are acting weird Batwatch, what do you want?" Artemis says as she closes her eyes again.

"Well I heard something called SUMMER VACATION HAS STARTED" Wally says.

"Yeah so?" Conner asks.

"So... we need to have something that can lighten the mood" Wally said.

"Like...?" Megan asks.

"Well Mega-licious, I thoght we could throw a party" Wally said.

"Yay, parties are so awesome, they'll be food, drinks, music, it would be awesome" Megan said.

"A few problems with your plan, Kid Idiot..." Artemis started.

"And that is...?" Wally asked.

"Where will we have it?" Artemis asked.

"At the Beach outside of course" Wally said.

"Ans who are you inviting? It's not like we can just can call our Non-hero friends and just say 'Hey we are having a party right outside our secret hideout'" Batgirl said.

"We don't need to tell them it's outside a secret cave" Wally said.

"Oh really? And how will they get here? By the Zeta Tubes?" Batgirl mocked.

"We don't have to invite our non-hero friends" Wally said.

"Then... who will we invite?" Robin asked.

"Other heroes, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Garth, BumbleBee, Roy, Vixen, Kara, Donna, do I need to go on?" Wally grins.

"It seems like the only ones coming are Titans" Batgirl says.

"Who are the Titans?" Megan asks.

"They are like us, a team of Teen heroes, but they are divided to Teen Titans, Titans East and stuff" Aqualad said.

"And Robin here is..." Wally started but Robin cut him off "WAS".

"Was the leader of The Teen Titans" Wally said.

"Come on, don't you wanna see them again?" Wally asked.

"No, not really" Robin said.

"Come on" Wally begged.

"As long as _she_ won't come" Robin said.

"Why don't you wanna see your ex?" Wally asked.

"Only if we can bring Jinx" robin smirked.

"Who's Jinx?" Artemis asked.

"No one" Wally answered quick.

"She is the Villain Kid Dork had a crush on" Batgirl says.

"Batgirl" Wally warned and she just shruged her shoulders.

"Come on let's do it, the four of us are still Titans, and the others can now meet them" Wally said.

"Who are the four?" Megan asked.

"Well, me, Wally, BG and Conner" Robin said and Megan, Artemis and Aqualad looked confused at Conner.

"What? I have a lot of free time" Conner said.

"Please?" Wally said.

"Fine" Robin sighed.

"I'll be the DJ" Batgirl says.

"I'll do the cooking" Megan said.

"I'll do the invitations" Artemis says.

"I guess the rest of us will get the decorations" Wally said.

"Meaning you, Conner, Robin and Aqualad? No you need a woman's help and opinion on things, or else you will have it a boys night" Artemis said.

"I can help" Zee says as she walks in the room.

"Fine, then I guess we are settle for the party" Wally says and they all split out and start doing their jobs.

* * *

"Hello everyone" a red headed tall female said as she flew through the place, she grabbed everyone's attention, since well... SHE'S ORGANGE.

"Hi guys look, it's Robin" a green little man said as he saw Robin and he and three others ran towards Robin who was standing next to the Dj.

"Rob, man, we haven't seen you in so long" the half michanic man said as the four hugged Robin.

"Oh hey guys, it's been a while" Robin said "Guys this is..."

"Oh my God, you guys, it's Batgirl, oh I can't believe it, you are right here in front of me" the little green man cuts Robin off.

"Hey Beast Boy" Batgirl says not leaving her Dj job "Robin told me all about you, about _all_ of you".

"And Raven, here is that book you wanted" Batgirl said as she gave Raven a book.

"Thanks BG" Raven said.

"Hi Batgirl" Cyborg said in his ecited voice.

"Hi Cyborg, how is that new thing you want to put in your truck going?" Batgirl asked.

"What thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a surprise" Cyborg said.

"Ok, but I still haven't finished it" Cyborg said.

"Well, I can help you after the party if you want" Batgirl said.

"You know mechanics?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I would always fix the motorcycles and the Batmobile with Batman and alone if he isn't around" Batgirl said "Didn't Robin tell you?"

"Robin told us a lot about you though" Raven said "Even about that one time where he dyed your hair..."

"Uh, let's not talk about that" Robin said.

"That was YOU, you said that was Brandon" Batgirl said.

"Uuumm... sorry?" Robin suggested and Batgirl lightly elbowed him.

"Hello Robin" Starfire said in a low tone.

"Hi" Robin said in a lower voice.

"Uuumm... look there is pizza" Raven said and all of them ran, before Raven left she fist bumped Robin and then went after them.

* * *

"Hey KF" a girl with pink hair raised her hand as she came close to Wally and the girl with long blond girl next to him.

"Oh hey Jinx" Wally said.

"So what's up?" Jinx asks.

"Nothing much" Wally said "Hey, Jinx, this is Artemis, Artemis, Jinx".

"Hey" Jinx said "Are you like his new girlfriend or something?"

"Or something" Artemis said.

"Well, you have a great guy over there" Jinx said.

"I know" Wally said and the two looked at him.

* * *

"YOU GUYS I KNOW HOW TO CHEER EVERYONE UP" Wally said as he stood in the center.

"How?" they asked and Wally just smirked.

* * *

"You know, now that I think about it, a water ballon party isn't the brightest idea" Wally said as everyone left.

"No kidding, kid idiot" Artemis said.

 **Recognized: Black Canary 13, Batman 02**

"What is going on?" BC asked.

"Nothing" all the teens responded in unison.

"You guys threw a party?" Batman asked.

"Where did you get that idea?" Wally asked.

"The Dj, the food and drinks and the sign that says 'Party'" Batman said.

"You guys threw a party... and you didn't invite us?" BC asks.

"Oh, so sorry BC..." they started.

"Ok, new rule" BC said.

* * *

Everyone gathered up to see what Black Canary's rule said.

'No Throwing Parties Without Inviting The Justice League'.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, What's up?**

 **So follow, fav and Review this and comment requests.**


	5. No Almost Killing Your Ex-Mentor's Sidek

Artemis was just training like every other day between 3PM and 7PM, she was at the Mount Justice training room trying to just clear her mind, Red Arrow just joined the Team and she messed up the mission and no one trusts her anymore.

"Please, you can't even do _that_ move right?" she heard the annoying familiar voice behind her.

Artemis continued to punch ignoring the sound of the annoying ginger.

"Ignoring me will not make me go away" Roy came closer to her.

"But I can try, right?" Artemis kept punching the punching bag.

"Try it, but it won't work" Roy said and she just kept punching.

"Are you always this annoying?" Artemis asks as she stops punching.

"Nope, just to evil blondies who are hiding stuff" Roy hissed.

"Why do you hate me?" Artemis asks.

"I know you are hiding something" Roy says.

"And that is...?" Artemis asks.

"I don't know, but once I figure it out, consider yourself out of the Team" Roy says.

"Oh really?" Artemis says "You think you are so better than me, care to prove it?"

"Fine" Roy says as he gets into fighting position and so does Artemis.

"You are so going down" Roy says.

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Artemis said as she jumps up throwing her fists in the air at him.

He starts blocking her punches and giving his own punches, he manages to hit her on the chest... well she movedto the right so he hit her left shoulder, and she raised her left arm and put it on the arm Roy punched her with and twisted it.

His arm was behind his back, so Roy does a back flip that gets him behind her, frees his arm and puts her arm behind her back, she pulled her leg and tripped Roy, but he didn't fall, he got his balance and jumped back at her and threw a few punches.

"I can see you are already tired" Roy smirked as he noticed her heavy breathing.

"You wish... your stink is making it hard to breath" Artemis growled as she punched and kicked and dodged.

"That's what losers would say" Roy's grin got wider.

"Whatever, _Speedy_ " Artemis said as she tried kicking him where it hurts but failed.

"It's Red Arrow, Arty Farty" Roy yelled throwing another punch to her face which she dodged.

"Oh Red Arrow, so creative and original" Artemis threw another punch "And DON'T call me that".

"Oh like choosing your name as your Superhero ID says creativity all over it" Roy punched and kicked, his leg went behind her and he went to trip her, she almost fell but she got her balance back.

He then punched her and she went back to the wall, she had a really annoyed look on her face, she looked next to her and saw her Bow and Arrows next to her and she smirked as she looked back at Roy.

Roy understood that smirk and he got his own Bow and Arrows in his hands ready to attack.

Green and Red arrows flew through the room, each one of them doing the same routine that Green Arrow taught both of them, aim, shot, dodge, aim, shot, dodge.

Roy took the closest chance he got and jumped closer, did a flip to get right in front of her, he folded his bow and hit her hand with it, she dodged, so he tried again but this time hitting her in the head first and then he hit her with his bow knocking _HER_ bow out of her hand.

She moaned in pain and he got another arrow out and shot it, his move was so quick the arrow almost hit her chest, but it hit the tip of her shoulder.

She jumped back and started punching, he left his bow and arrows and started fist fighting again.

After a while of throwing their fists at each other, Roy had managed to pin her down after a lucky shot at her.

"I would love to just kill you right now" Artemis growled.

"You are in no position to say that" Roy said "And for the record if I wasn't one of the good guys I would have killed you a long while ago".

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE" they hear Black Canary's voice come yelling, they looked and saw Black Canary, Batman and Red Tornado standing there.

"Roy, Artemis, I thought we talked about you two killing each other" Black Canary said.

"Hey don't look at me, he is the one pinning me down" Artemis said.

"But you just..." Roy started to protest but Batman cut him off.

"It seems we must add another rule to The Rules of Mount Justice" Batman said.

* * *

Batman was writing something on the paper that had the rules of Mount Justice on it, he moved away after a few seconds and the whole team who was sitting stood up and ran to the paper to see what Batman wrote.

'No Almost Killing Your Ex-Mentor's Sidekick' Batman had really topped himself this time.

"Haha" Artemis teased.

"Don't be so happy, look under that rule" Roy said and Artemis looked...

'No Almost Killing Your Mentor's Ex-Sidekick'.

"I think Batman has finally lost it"

"I heard that" they heard Batman's voice come and they all ran away in fear before Batman could return and get them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **I know, it feels like forever since I have last updated.**

 **So sorry but I am writing again, Follow, Fav and Review this and comment requests.**


	6. No Asking Your Magician Members to

"Hey guys" Batgirl and Robin said as they came in the room.

"Hey BG, Rob" Wally said.

"So whatcha doing?" BG asked.

"Nothing, just bored" Megan answered.

"You wanna spare?" Rob asked.

"Yeah that will be fun" BG said.

"No offense guys, but your ideas of fun aren't exactly amusing" Wally said.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair... I mean we are all with powers and you four..." Conner immediately regreted saying that, BG, Rob, Roy and Artemis got alert then.

"Actually, I think the four of us could take you all down" Artemis said.

"I doubt it... I mean, I know Rob is pretty tough, Roy is alright but you two..." Wally said.

"Did he _really_ just say that?" Roy asked.

"Excuse me?" BG said.

"Sorry BG, but we are really tough and you two are a bunch of... powerless girls" Wally was now just trying to get on their nerves, Rob could see his smirk, he was bored and wanted to pick a fight.

"Okay guys let's calm down, there's no reason to fight" Megan said stepping in between them.

"We're not going to fight" Wally said.

"We are just... testing each of us's limits and see who's limits are more powerful" Robin said.

"Com'on just break it up" Megan said.

"But wait... we should really test to see our limits, better now than at a fight" Aqualad said.

"Speaking of that... Zatanna I've been meaning to ask you... Can you like do _anything_ with your powers, I mean what are the limits and stuff?" BG asked Zee.

"I... I... I don't know, magic is sort of like an inner spark, the bigger the flame the more powerful you become, but on a master level you can pretty much do anything, turn back time, create a parallel universe, bring someone back from the death... anything" Zee said.

"And on what level are you?" Artemis asked.

"Uuumm somewhere between an amateur and a pro" Zee said.

"Can you show us?" Megan asked.

"Uuumm... like a magic show?" Zee aske and everyone agreed.

"Okay" Zee said.

Zee started off with simple tricks, changing her outfit in a split second and moving things around with a Telekinesis Spell, a Floating spell...

"Ok, uuumm... can you control the elements?" Conner asked.

"Well, fire at least" Zee said, she waved her arms around in a circle shape and a small fire formed between her two hands, Megan moved back a little and Conner put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Conner says and Megan's eyes flatter as she says "Thank you".

"Ok, uuumm, OH, can you give Rob a wedgie?" Wally asks.

"Wally" Rob warns him.

"Ok fine... but can you?" he whispered to Zee and she just laughed to confirm.

"Ok uuumm, build a tower out of this lego" Artemis said as she took out a bag full of lego parts from under the couch.

"How did you know that was there?" Wally asked with a smirk and Artemis blushed but she brushed it off quickly.

"None of your business" Artemis said.

Zatanna cast a spell and all the lego parts started flying to form a 10 feet castle, with the gate entrance just like a real castle.

"Wow" Wally said "Look, she even made these little soludiers and a princess and everything".

Zatanna had to admit, it was kinda of cool to have the Team amussed by her powers, it gave her a bit of self esteam.

"Ok, now bring me my favorite snack" Wally said.

"Which is...?" Zee asked.

"You have to figure that out on your..." Wally didn't get to finish as Doritos were stuffed in his mouth.

"How did you..?" Wally asked.

"I sneaked into your mind" Zee said.

"Seriously?" Wally asked excited.

"No, I can't read minds, this is the only kind of snacks I found in your room" Zee said.

"Ok, now... cook something" Wally said, Zee cast another spell and a plate of cookies came flying through the room and everyone jumped up to eat.

"Hmm not bad, but not like Al's cookies" Batgirl said.

"No one can beat Al's cookies" Wally said.

"Who's Al?" Artemis asked.

"Someone you'll never meet" Wally said.

"Ok, uuumm... can you like do multiple things all togther?" Megan asked.

"Oh, do the fire thing and the cookies thing while levitating" Conner said.

"Uuumm I don't know it could be dangerous" Zee said.

"Oh com'on what could go wrong?" Roy said.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

* * *

"Team we have recievied an explosion alert... are you alright?" Black Canary ran through the main room of the cave with Batman, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel only to see gray ashes everywhere, the Team all unconscious and on the ground.

"Oh my god" BC said as she ran to the teens's help, she reached Batgirl first and checked her pulse as everyone else did to a Team member.

"Still alive" Red Tornado said meaning Zatanna and Artemis.

"Same here" BC said as she checked Batgirl's and Wally's pulse.

"Megan and Conner are alright" Captain Marvel said.

"Robin, Red Arrow and Aqualad are okay" Batman said.

"Good, let's take them to the bay on the Watchtower and make sure they are safe" BC said.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Robin was the first to wake up, then came Conner then Batgirl, Aqualad, Artemis, Roy, Wally, Zee and Megan.

"What happened?" Zee asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, video footage aren't clear enough to know what happened" BC said.

"Uuumm Zee was doing a magic show" Wally said.

"She showed us some tricks" Megan said.

"And then we asked her if she can do multi tricks" Roy said.

"And then Boom" BG said.

"You asked her to do what?" Batman's yell came through the room.

"Batman, calm down" BC said.

"That was very irresponsible, you guys could have been in serious danger" Batman said.

"Uuumm... sorry?" Roy said more like a suggestion than an apology.

"NEW RULE" Batman yelled "No asking your Magician members to multi-spell".

The Team and BC just tried to hold their laughter as Batman left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **So what do you think of the new chapter?**

 **Huge thanks to:**

 **NoLionsInTokyo for suggesting this.**

 **The guest who suggested the Party idea.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and insert suggestions.**

 **And if there are any suggestions I haven't**

 **wrote** **yet** **I'm so sorry, I'm still working on them.**


	7. No Sugar for Robin

All the Team (Minus Robin) were sitting in the cave with snacks and drinks.

"Where is he? He is NEVER late" KF said.

"Did you tell him we were meeting?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah I texted him and he said he'll be here" Batgirl said.

"You know it's bad when the boy wonder is late" KF said.

Suddenly the lights turned off and a spotlight popped up and they heard Robin's voice come "You know him.. You love him, give it up for Robin: THE BOY WONDER".

"Oh no" Batgirl and KF said at the same time.

A smoke bomb happened and then Robin appeared in the spotlight and the music played as he began singing.

 **Robin-**

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like "Damn, he fly!"

I pay to the beat, walking in the cave in my new RobinWheel, yeah

This is how I roll, smoke bombs, Batarangs outta control

It's a Red suit with a R in yellow

I'm like Bruce Wayne with women, yo

Girl, look at that body

Girl, look at that body

Girl, look at that body

I work out

I'm Robin and I know it

I'm Robin and I know it

I'm Robin and I know it

When I'm at the battle field I drop them all

When I'm at Gotham I hit all the freaks

This is how I roll, com'on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the Gotham baby don't be nervous

no cape, no mask and I'm still famous what?

Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin yeah

Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin yeah

Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin yeah

Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin yeah

"What is going on?" Artemis asked.

"Robin had sugar" BG answered.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" KF yelled and all of them began running.

* * *

Megan went into camouflage mode and levitated to her room... Buuuut Robin is pretty smart and knows her very well... even when his brain isn't working straight, he was waiting for her in her room jumping up and down on the bed and once she came in and closed the door.. disaster struck... heavy on the 'dis'.

He quickly jumped at her as she went off camouflage mode and started giving her a noogie, he grabbed some candy and shoved it in her mouth laughing his own special annoying laugh hysterically and saying in between laugh "Sugar wins again".

* * *

Zatanna cast a spell that formed a circle around her to block Robin, Robin started hitting it but it didn't work, Zatanna smirked at that but her smirk faded as she saw Robin holding Hawkwoman's mace that is magic repellent..

Looks like Rob made a visit to the Justice League before coming here... oh Hawkwoman is gonna kill him once she sees him.

He laughed his Robin laugh as the protective bubble around Zatanna broke into pieces, Robin dropped the mace as he lunged forwards at her and picked her up, ran to the kitchen, opened the fridge door, put her down and started closing the door at her.

"OW.. ow.. ow.. that hurts.. quit it.." Zee says as Robin keeps slamming the frige door at her.

* * *

Aqualad ran to the library and hid in the dark, he crawled in a circle under one of the tables.. he saw Robin's feet and heard Robin's voice come "Kaaalduuur, come out come out wherever you are".

"Guess he isn't here, too bad" Robin said.

"I should call Batman" Aqualad told himself as his index finger went to his ear.

"Batman we have a-" Aqualad was cut off as the table on top of him was gone and Robin was on his back, Robin took the communicator and crushed it and then he started laughing his laugh.

Robin sat on Aqualad's back and made Aqualad give him a piggyback ride around the library (Well.. that wasn't his intention but he just went with it).

Aqualad finally got Robin off his back and got his water barrier ready "I wish not to hurt you, my friend".

"Then this is gonna be fun" Robin said before lunging to him, Aqualad was able to dodge a few punches but Robin was going crazy with the kicking and punching.

* * *

Artemis followed her instincts and ran to the Zeta Tubes. Unfortunately for her, Robin caught up to her and blocked her way out, he started weirdly poking her in the face quickly, he started circling around herand grabbed her hear and rapped it around her so she fell.

he started rolling her around on the floor in circules then he jumped up and laid down next to her and started doing snow angles with the carpet.

He laughed the Robin laugh as he grabbed her by the feet and started dragging her all aroung the cave.

As Artemis finally got away from her hair she pulled her legs and kicked Robin.. Robin (Still laughing) fell to the ground and with one bounce stood up and tackled her.

After she was tired of resistance, he grabbed her hand and started doing the 'Why you hitting yourself' thing to her.

He laughs one last time as he release a 'gas bomb' and runs away.

* * *

Superboy was Robin's next victim.. he was able to escape to his room and hide under the bed.. because even Superboy couldn't deal with a Robin with a Sugar Rush.

He crawled under the bed and started waiting for the disaster to go away, but that's when someone tapped his shoulder, he looked next to him fully knowing what's waiting for him.

"Hello Supey" Robin said.

"AAAHHH" Superboy screamed as he crawled out from under the bed ready to run to the door, as he opened it and went to run away but stopped as he saw Robin behind the door, arms crossed around the chest.

"How did you- Wait, don't answer" Superboy said.

"I'm Robin and I know it" Robin said as he closed the door behind him.

He came in the room and gave Superboy a stuffed animal.

"I HATE MONKIES" Superboy exclaimed as he went to punch him and Robin blocked him. Then Superboy remembered he can't hurt Robin.. Not while he had Sugar Rush.

So he just gave in and let Robin punch him and kick him.

Robin covered his mouth for a few seconds before turning to Superboy and laughing, Superboy could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the second, Robin.. for some deranged reason has kryptonaite teeth _Greeeeaaaaat_.

* * *

Kid Flash ran as fast as he could (And that's saying something) he knew it was merely an amount of time before Robin gets him, he was running all over the place searching for a safe place to hide that is when he fell.

He looked around and realised he slipped on marbles which means one thing: Robin is here.

"Robin, let's just talk, guy to guy, hero to hero, best friend to best friend" KF started as he stood up and Robin only answered with laughter.

"Com'on dude, where's the fun in that?" Robin answered from behind him as he finally stopped laughing, once KF turned around Robin kicked him in the guts.

"Not cool dude, so not cool" KF said and Robin just laughed and started running around KF.

* * *

Aqualad and Superboy met up after the Robin 'accident' when they were trying to hide from him.

"Aqualad? Superboy?" they heard Megan's voice come, they looked next to them and saw Megan with Artemis.

"You guys hiding from Robin?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, I met with him earlier and let's just say I am NOT coming any closer to a Sugar Rushed Robin again" Artemis whispered.

"Guys?" they looked and saw Zee coming "Hiding from Robin?"

"Yup" they all answered in unison.

"Good, I'm not alone" Zee sighed.

After a few minutes KF came in front of them breathing heavily "Robin.. nuts.. too horible".

"Join the club" Artemis said.

"You guys all met up with him?" KF asked and they nodded.

"Okay, let's call Batman" Aqualad said... "You should call him, I lost my communicator in my last 'meeting' with Robin".

"Ok, I'll call in" Megan said.

"You guys" Artemis said in a weird tone "Where's BG?"

And they were left with silence as the echo of Robin's crazy laughter that could give Joker the shivers went through the Mountain.

* * *

"Who the hell gave Robin sugar?" Batman questioned the six teenagers.

"I may have left some candy and M&Ms and some Oreos in the fridge" Megan confessed.

"And I left him a chocolate basket gift" Aqualad said.

"I left all the sweets from our party in Rob's room" Artemis said.

"And I think he texted me he will get ice cream on the way here" Superboy said.

"And I sent him the new 'Robin Chocolate' that I saw in a commercial that was shapped like the bird Robin for the irony of it" Zee said.

Batman gave a long sigh "Robin got a Sugar Rush, Batgirl is being held hostage by a Sugar Rushed Robin and the two haven't been seen in a few days and you all are traumatized for life".

"I'm never gonna look at chocolate again" Artemis said.

"That's pretty much what happened" KF said.

"Ok, new rule" Batman said "Great, now I have to look for those two.. again".

* * *

As Batman finished writing the new rule they all stood up and went to look "No Giving Robin Sugar".

"That's probably the sane-st rule yet" Artemis said.

"Wait, look what he wrote in a smaller fount" KF said and she looked again "And no kidnapping anyone while you are on a Sugar Rush".

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys, wassup?**

 **Ok like usual I wanna know what do you think of the new Chapter.**

 **So Follow, Fav and Review and keep sending requests and again**

 **sorry if I haven't used your request yet but I am working on it.**


	8. No Mentioning the Neglect of the Mentors

**OK hold up, I know the last time I updated**

 **was like forty eight ca-billion years ago**

 **buuuut I know this isn't my fault because**

 **it hasn't been a full month of going back to school**

 **and I already have tests EVERY SINGLE DAY**

 **And it is hard**

 **so try not to be so mad, K?**

 **K thanks and enjoy this.**

* * *

No mentioning the neglect of a mentor to his partner in front of him

* * *

"Hey guys" Megan said as she walked in the cave with Conner closely following.

"Megan, come knock some sense into her" Wally said as he got up from his seat gesturing his hand to Artemis.

"What is it this time?" Megan sighs asking Robin and BG.

"Robin asked who do you think has the least helpful in the JL" BG started.

"Artemis says it's Aquaman and Wally says it's Green Lantern Guy Gardner" Robin explained.

 **(BTW** : **I am just kidding so calm your tits)**

"But he is pretty useless I mean talking to fish, so what? I've seen Spongebob do it" Artemis says "GL can do many things".

"Well.. I mean.. Guy is more annoying.. and his name is stupid" Wally said.

"Doesn't count" Artemis said.

"Sure it does" Wally said.

"No, he said least helpful not most annoying" Artemis said.

"Same thing" Wally said.

"No it isn't" Artemis said.

"Yes it is, you see you are annoying and useless like Guy" Wally said.

"That didn't even make sense because you are an idiot" Artemis said.

"If I was an idiot you wouldn't point out if I was wrong or right, even though I was completely right, and who is the idiot now?" Wally said.

"Still you" Artemis says.

"OK just drop the subject" Megan says.

"OK but who has the worst _costume_?" Robin says with a smile on his face.

" _Robin_ " the others yell at him.

"Easy, Plastic Man" Artemis says.

"How can you say that? It would obviously be Martian ManHunter" Wally said.

"Hey" Megan said in a defensive tone as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Oh sorry, no offense.. I like what you wear though" Wally said with a wink and Conner stood straight and Wally just looked away.

"Plastic Man" Artemis said.

"ManHunter" Wally said.

"Plastic Man" Artemis said.

"ManHunter" Wally said.

"Plastic Man" Artemis said.

"ManHunter" Wally said.

"Okay who treats their partner the worst?" Robin asked and the others face palmed.

"Superman" the two said in unison.

"Hey we agreed on something" Wally said.

"Yeah because it is a known fact that Superman is a big dick towards Conner" Artemis said.

"Yeah, remember that time he rejected him after he saved that bus?" Wally said.

"Guys" Megan warned.

"Or that time he rejected him on the rooftop of Arkham?" Artemis said.

"Guys" Batgirl warned.

"Or that time he rejected him in the Mountain?" Wally said.

"Guys" Robin warned.

"Or that time he rejected him on the mission and he made a scene?" Artemis said.

"Or that time he rejected him after he was fighting Lex Luthor in Santa Prisca?" Wally said.

"Or that time he rejected him at the Hall of Justice?" Artemis said "I swear Penny and Raj will sleep together by will before Superman will accept Superboy".

"Nicki Minaj will stop rapping about her butt before Supes and Supey get along" Wally said.

"The Rock will stop being hot before Superman stops rejecting Superboy" Artemis said.

"Wow, you really get rejected a lot buddy" Wally said turning to Conner but there was no one there.

"Uuuhh Supey?" Wally looked around.

"Great, look what you did Kid Mouth, you just _had_ to go and bring that up" Artemis said to Wally.

"Me? You were doing the same thing, this is all your fault, Arty Farty" Wally said.

"It isn't my fault, it's yours and DON'T CALL ME ARTY FARTY" Artemis said.

"Stop it, just stop it, it's both your faults, now let's go find Conner" Megan said "And I don't want to hear anything else about the subject".

"Fine" they both mumbled and cursed under their breaths then gave each other the 'I hate you and this is all your fault' look.

* * *

"Superboy?" Robin called as he was in Conner's room.

"Conner?" BG checked the kitchen.

"Conner?" Megan checked under the couch.

"Supey?" Robin called as he went into the air vents and started going inside.

"Superboy?" BG checked the main training area where they have training sessions with Black Canary.

"Conner?" Megan checked Mount's Gym at weights area.

"Superboy" Artemis called out loud as she and Wally were walking around the cave.

"Supey?" Wally called.

"Com'on Conner" Artemis called.

"Conner, come here boy" Wally yelled.

"He's not a _dog,_ you idiot" Artemis said.

"Fine, _Marco_?" Wally tried again.

"He's NOT gonna say Polo" Artemis said.

"You don't know that" Wally said.

"Oh trust me I do" Artemis said.

"Have you guys found him yet?" Megan asked as she, Batgirl and Robin walked to where they were standing.

"He's not in the kitchen _or_ the training area" BG said.

"He's not in his room or in the vents" Robin said.

"He's not under the couch or at the weights area" Megan said.

"Well..." Artemis started.

"He's not in this room" Wally said and the three sighed.

"That's very helpful, thanks Walls" Robin said sarcastically.

"Have you checked the bathrooms?" Megan asked.

"No there" Robin said.

"The Locker room?" Megan suggested.

"Not there" BG said.

"The Groto?" Megan tried.

"Nope" BG and Robin shooke their heads a no.

"Then where could he be?" Megan said.

"Guys, I think it's time to call reinforcements" Robin said.

They all gave each others looks before Megan nodded and Robin took out his wrest computer.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Batman snapped.

"Uuumm well, you see, we kind of..." Wally started re-explaining to Batman.

"I heard you, West, shut up" Batman said as he gave that Bat-Glare and Wally sat down.

"You lost Superboy, you lost Superboy... How can you LOSE SUPERBOY?" Batman yelled.

"It's Boy Genius's fault" Wally pointed at Robin.

"What? How is this my fault?" Robin asked.

"You're the one who asked who is the WORST mentor" Artemis pointed out.

"Well _you two_ didn't have to point out each time Superman rejected Superboy" BG said.

"You mentioned the Superman Superboy relationship, you guys know that's a sensitive subject, you should have been more careful" Batman said to Artemis and Wally.

"HA" Robin said.

"That goes for you two Robin" Batman said then turned around to look at the main computer as BG and Robin got out their wrest computers and the three started going through data and typing.

"There's no sign of him in the Mount, I just checked for heat censor" Batman said.

"And the computer data says that he _hasn't_ left the Mount" Robin said.

"What?" Wally asked.

"The machine did not Recognize him, there wasn't any transportations in or out in the past hour" BG explained and the two turned off their wrest computers and Batman closed the main computer.

"So he _isn't_ in the mountain but he _is_ in the mountain?" Artemis asked.

"Yup" BG said.

"I don't get it" Wally said.

"Let's go through the security cameras and watch earlier footage" Robin said turning the main computer on again and started typing something and then several footage from different angles started showing on screen.

"There he is" Artemis says as she spots Conner on screen.

He is in the Locker Room running around crazily that's when he shreds his pants and top and jumps up and makes a hole in the ceiling and jumps out.

"Wow" Artemis says shocked.

"Let's go search for him" Batman said "That is currently our only clue".

* * *

"He made a hole through the mountain, he made a hole through the mountain, how did he make a hole through the mountain?" Artemis started babbling.

"Tell me Artemis does the name SUPERboy mean anything to you?" Wally said.

they reached the boys locker room and look up at the hole, the bats grabbed their Bat hook, Artemis her Arrow, the one with the rope thing and Megan levitated her and Wally up.

They stood on top of the Mount and looked around, they saw a trail of torn clothes on the ground leading at the bottom of the mountain which was covered with trees, they jumped down and saw a few broken trees and they knew which way Conner went.

They followed the trail and started calling "Superboy? Conner? Supey?"

After some time they found a glimpse of skin behind a bush and they ran towards that glimpse.

They looked behind the bush and saw a half naked Conner, only in his underwear, crumbled into a ball and shaking.

"Conner?" Megan asked as she knelled down next to him and put a hand on his back, he looks up and tears are running down his eyes... or were, these tears are dry, he starts mumbling something.

"What's that Supey?" Wally asked.

"Why won't Superman love me?" he started crying again as he hugged Megan, they looked around... and of course Batman is gone.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

The six walked in the Mount and found Batman just finished fixing the hole in the ceiling.

"Where were you?" Megan asked.

"We've spent the last three hours trying to calm him down" Wally said.

"And when that didn't work we gave a bottle of wine so he would agree to come with us" Artemis said.

"Writing the new rule" Batman said.

"What rule?" Robin asked.

Batman pointed to the board of Rules that Batman wrote.

'No mentioning the neglect of a mentor to his partner in front of him'.

They turned around to give Batman a 'Seriously?' look but he was gone.

 _Scuff, typical Batman._

* * *

 **Hey you guys what's up?**

 **So I know I haven't made all the things you requested**

 **but I am trying to so Follow, Fav, Review and send requests.**


	9. No Taking Away the Xbox

"Hey guys" Artemis said as she came in the room.

"Shshsh, we're playing video games" Wally said.

"Yeah.. we're gonna hit a record" Robin said.

"Uuumm okay" Artemis said unsure.

"You two have been playing that game for six hours straight" Megan complained.

"So?" Wally said in a loud tone getting defensive.

"It's a beautiful day out-" Megan started but she was cut off by the two with a loud "No".

"Boys, you are being ridiculous, I don't even understand why you enjoy such a lame activity as playing video games" Megan said.

The two boys stopped the game and looked at her in shock and offense as they put an arm on their chest.

"Excuse me?" Robin said.

"Did we hear her correctly?" Wally asked.

"I think we did" Robin said.

"You will regret this" Wally said.

"Who will regret doing what?" BG asked Artemis as she came in the room.

"Megan said video games are lame" Artemis explained quietly.

"Oh no, what have she done?" BG sighed.

"Don't tell me you are this crazy for video games too?" Artemis said.

"Well I'm not _that_ crazy, but they are.. I tried once to take away the video games for a day... I still have nightmares" BG said.

"That sounds pretty bad.. Let's do it" Artemis said.

"What? Are you crazy?" BG whispered.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Artemis said "Com'on BG, let's do it.. me, you and Megan, what do you say?"

 _"What are you two planning?"_ Megan asked as she linked their minds.

 _"We are gonna mess with the boys"_ Artemis thought.

 _"We are?"_ BG asked-thought.

 _"We are?"_ Megan asked-thought.

 _"Yes, we are"_ Artemis thought.

"Alright, well I guess I can't make you change your mind and go outside" Megan said faking a giving-up.

"Nope, you can't" They said.

"Well, I think that us girls should just go up and do makeovers and other girly stuff like that" Artemis said.

"Yeah, sure" Wally said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, World's greatest detective's sidekick.. so called the boy wonder" Artemis said as they were in the clear "He totally bought it".

"Yeah I know.. so ladies, what is our plan?" Megan asked the two as Artemis got a wide evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Artemis landed on the ground in the kitchen as she was apparently sneaking from the air vents.. she was wearing Black tights and a black tight sleeveless top and she has drawn two lines on each side of her cheek in paint. "This is Stalking Chicken O Seven.. I'm in position I repeat I am in position.. over and out" Artemis said through the Walkie Talkie.

Megan had shifted her clothes so that she was in her camouflage outfit with a line on each side of her cheeks drawn and she was invisible "Bunny Pink Ears is here.. Received, Stalking Chicken O Seven" Megan said through the Walkie Talkie.

Batgirl was wearing a camouflage pants and a dark green sleeveless tank top with _three_ lines on each of her cheeks and she was in the main room on the computer opening live footage of the cave so she could see everything. "This.. Th.. ugh, this is Twinkle Butt B Five, copied".

"I still don't get why we don't just use telepathy" Megan said "Over".

"Because this is so much more fun.. I never get to use Walkie Talkies when Batman's around" BG said "Over".

"Alright fine but if this thing goes down hill because of this.. I swear I'm telling Batman what you did with his cape" Megan threatened "Over".

"What did you do to B's cape?" Artemis asked.

"Doesn't matter, now focus on the mission" BG said "Over".

Megan (invisible) went to the room they were playing in.. the two boys were playing Halo.

Megan telepathically cut the HDMI cable that was connecting the Xbox to the TV.

"What? No, what happened?" the two sighed.

"Let me check from the back" Rob said.

"While you do that, I'll go bring a snack" Wally said.

Wally raced to the kitchen and opened the fridge.. there was no one there of course but he couldn't help the feeling he was being watched. He made about six sandwiches.. you know four for him two for Rob.

As he was running out he slipped on something and fell backwards.. he looked next to him.. _Marbles? How?_

"You okay?" Rob asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah.. someone left some Marbles on the ground" Wally said then got up.

"What happened to the game?" Wally asked.

"HDMI cable doesn't work anymore" Rob said.

"Well we still have RCA connector" Wally said.

"Yeah where is it?" Wally asked as he started looking.

"In the drawer in my bedroom" Rob said "I'll go get it".

"Okay I'll wait" Wally said.

"Twinkle Butt B Five.. Shady Monkey is out of the picture, you have a minimum of 96 seconds.. Stalking Chicken O Seven that's your cue, confirm operation Secret Egg.. over" BG said.

"Stalking Chicken O Seven.. Operation Secret Egg is in motion.. over" Artemis said from under the kitchen table. Artemis took out a colored egg from her pocket, she shook it, hid it then hid again.

"Who's there?" Wally asked then got up the couch and went into the kitchen as he heard music coming from here.

"This is Stalking Chicken O Seven, Operation Secret Egg confirmed... Bunny Pink Ears, your turn" Artemis whispered through the Walkie Talkie.

"Shady Monkey is coming back, 54 seconds, Bunny Pink Ears hurry up, over" BG said.

"I'll need more time" Megan said.

BG took her Walkie Talkie then ran out of the room and stood right in front of the entrance to the room with video games.

"Oh hey BG" Rob said.

"Hey Robin, whatcha doing?" BG asked.

"Nothing much, playing video games with Wally, you wanna join, I know you enjoy seeing me beat him and his Anger Rage" Rob said.

"That sounds awesome but I'm kinda busy with the girls" BG said.

"What's with the outfit?" Rob asked.

"We're going to play Laser Tag and it is so much more fun this way" BG said.

"I'll give you that" Rob said "Well I gotta go, Wally is waiting".

"Wait" BG said as she blocked him from entering.

"What is it?" Rob asked.

"Uuumm... Do you remember that night a few months ago?" BG asked.

"What night?" Rob asked.

"You know that night where we painted the Bat Mobile pink and wrote on it..." BG started.

"Yeah, that was fun" Rob smiled.

"Yeah, but I think Batman is suspecting us and he is still searching on the subject, we need to be careful and maybe blame someone else for it" BG said.

"Okay, we'll think of a plan once you get back from Laser Tag" Rob said.

"Yeah sure" BG said then Rob entered the room.

"This is Twinkle Butt B Five, Shady Monkey has entered, did you do the thing?" BG said through the Walkie Talkie.

"Yes, mission accomplished" Megan said and they all sighed in relief.

"Wally?" Rob asked.

"Look what I found... an Egg that can make music" Wally said as he entered the room.

"Uuuhh Wally.. where is the Xbox?" Rob asked.

"Right there... where is it?" Wally asked concerned.

"It was right here" Rob said.

"Check the footage" Wally said.

"Twinkle Butt B Five?" Artemis asked.

"Accomplished" BG said with a smile "Footage deleted".

* * *

"BG" Rob yelled.

"Yes Robin?" BG asked with a smirk on his face.

"Where is it?" Wally asked with terrifying eyes.

"Where's what, babe?" Artemis asked as she entered the room.

"You know what we're talking about, don't act dumb" Wally yelled.

"Wally, I think you are overreacting, what are you looking for again?" Megan asked.

"You three... You are so dead" Rob said.

"Uh oh" they all said horrified "Run".

* * *

Recognized: Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Black Canary 13.

"What the flameo happened here?" Batman asked as he saw the place.

"Look, Batgirl" Wonder Woman pointed the door... Batgirl was laying on the open door with a few scars on her face and arms.

"Batgirl, what happened?" Batman asked as he ran to her.

"Robin and Wally" Batgirl said.

"I found Megan" Black Canary said as she found Megan on the kitchen floor.

"And I found Artemis" Wonder Woman said as she found Artemis on the bathroom toilet with her leg twisted the other way around.

"What happened?" Batman asked _._

* * *

 _After Three Hours..._

"Team Meeting, NOW" Batman yelled and after a few minutes all of them were here.

"What is it Batman? A mission?" Conner asked as he, Aqualad and Zatanna were the only one paying attention to Batman and the other five were giving each other death stares.

"No, new rule" Batman said.

"Oh no what did you do this time?" Zee asked.

They read the new rule 'No Taking Away the Xbox While Robin and Wally are Having a Video Game Marathon'.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **I know I haven't updated in so**

 **long and I'm sorry but hey here's**

 **a chapter so Follow, Fav and Review.**


	10. No Bringing Race Cars Into The Mountain

"Hey guys" Wally said as he entered the cave main room.

"Wally, nice of you to join us" Black Canary said "Two hours late".

"What? It's 12 already? Man, I should have paid more attention... Well, I guess I just have to pay attention next session" Wally said as he tried to escape Black Canary.

"Nice try, Kid Idiot" Black Canary said as she held his arm stopping him from leaving.

"What? Who told you that nickname? Artemis told you didn't she?" Wally tried to distract her.

"YOU will be training for the next three hours" Black Canary said.

"What? But the training is only two hours long" Wally said.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you miss practice" BC said "And I will be coming over to see your progress".

"Do I really have to?" Wally complained.

"Unless you want me to call Batman to help you train" BC said.

"Trust me, you DON'T" BG said as he went to grab a towel.

"The rest of you, hit the showers.. you smell" BC said.

 _After the Showers..._

"So, do you know what this means?" Rob asked the rest.

"What?" Megan asked.

"That we have a Wally-Free-Two-And-A-Half-Hours" Rob said.

"YES" they cheered.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Conner asked.

"I say we hit the movies.. we can finally see a movie without Wally complaining 'This movie is boring' 'He can't act' 'This popcorn is not popcorny enough' what ever that means" Artemis said.

"Uuumm actually that's Robin" Megan said.

"Oh.. Say Robin, don't you think you should help KF training?" Artemis said.

"Ha Ha very funny" Robin said "No, think harder. What is something that we cannot do while Wally is here".

"We can try to feed Robin a lot of sugar" Artemis suggested.

"NO, we do not re-live the Sugar Robin incident" BG said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for..." Rob started.

"I said I do not want to speak of it" BG said.

"Hey I know what we should do" Artemis said as she put her hands to her hips and smiled evil-y "We should get race cars in here".

"What?" They all jumped.

"Com'on think about it. We can get cars like the ones that's in the park in downtown Harbor and plus we get to make Wally jealous" Artemis said.

"Where would you even get those?" Megan asked.

"BG has a guy" Artemis said in the exact time as BG said "I've got a guy".

"How? Who? And since when did SHE know that?" all important questions mainly asked by Robin but no body seems to know the answer to.

* * *

"This is awesome" BG yelled as her car was going so fast it could give Wally a run for his money... or at least it felt that way.

"I told you" Artemis yelled.

BG grunted as Robin's car hit hers, he then reversed and hit her again, and again, and again.

"That's it" BG yelled angrily, she hit reverse so when Robin tried to smash her car again, he hit the wall. Then she escaped from his side and went next to Artemis, gave her a high five and winked.

"You got it, sister" Artemis said. She hit reverse and smashed on of the sick fancy huge flower vase, then she drove and hit Robin's car from the right side. Then BG came and hit Rob's car from the left, and they switched sides, this went on for a few minutes.

And then Wally came in the room...

"Guys, what's with all the.. ? What the hell?" Wally said in shock.

"Heeeeeeey Waaaaaaally" they all said in a happily evil tone.

"Oh this is so awesome. Where did yougetthose?Whenismyturn?CanItryit?Howfastdoesthisgo?Ohpleasepleasepleaseletmetryit" Wally said really really fast.

"If you were asking if you can try those, no you can't, you still have two hours of training" Rob said.

"Yeah, Wally, go back before Canary finds out you aren't in the practice room" BG said.

"Who's idea was-.. oh never mind, I KNOW it was YOU" he angrily pointed to Artemis.

"What? ME? I wouldn't" Artemis said with an evil grin and a mockery tone.

"I know you did it" Wally said.

"How dare you accuse me of such horrible and unspeakable.. pfft, yeah, it was totally me" Artemis laughed "Now get out of the way, you are distracting us".

Wally cursed under his breath as he went back to the training room.

"Now, IT'S EVERY RACER FOR HIMSELF" Artemis screamed and they all started hitting each other's cars.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL" Megan screamed with a tone of evil laughter... Who knew she was the competitive one in the team? (It's usually the quiet ones).

"Over my dead body" Rob said.

"That could be arranged" Megan said in a seriously evil tone that could scare the crap outta Joker.

"Can't we all play safely?" Kaldur asked which made everyone stop his car before slamming to the other cars and look at him.

They looked at each other than all screamed in unison "GET HIM".

*Glass shattering sound*

*Car crashing sound*

*Kaldur screaming in fear sound*

*Conner laughing evil-y sound*

*A death threat from Zatanna sound*

*Furniture breaking sound*

*Fire siren alarm*

*BG telling everyone to run for there lives*

*Explosion sound*

"That. Was. AWESOME. Let's do it again" Rob said.

* * *

"I cannot believe the irresponsibility of all of you, especially you, Robin, I expected more of you. I must say in all my many years I have never seen such an action of young-adults, nevertheless, heroes responsible for saving the world of alien threats and anyone else who means to cause it harm..." Batman went on and on for hours.

"New rule time" Batman yelled.

"I never thought I'd say this but thank god he said that" Artemis said as she put her hand to her head "He gave me headache".

"I still don't get WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" Wally pouted angrily.

Once Batman stepped away from the Rules Section they all went to see what he wrote.

"No Bringing Race Cars Into The Mountain And Setting Them On Fire" the rule said.

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this**

 **and Follow, Fav and Review**

 **if you think there's a rule**

 **I should have on the list.. just**

 **write in the review section or PM me**

 **and if you suggested a rule that I**

 **haven't made a chapter of yet than**

 **just send it to me again, I may have**

 **didn't notice it or something but**

 **anyways... *awkward silence* uuumm**

 **that's it, Bye guys, stay whelmed.**


	11. No Giving Wally Glitter Glue

"Okay, I'm gonna ask, Wally, what the hell are you doing?" Robin said after a few minutes of him and the rest of the team exchanging looks mentally debating who should ask Wally what he is doing.

"I'm making our logo" Wally answered.

"Our what?" Megan asked.

"Our Superhero Team Logo, you know, EVERY team has a logo" Wally said.

"Well what do you got so far?" Batgirl asked.

"A pile of trash" Wally answered.

"Well, we could help" Artemis said and Wally shot her a confused glance as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's your game, blondie? You don't do nice" Wally asked.

"No I don't, not to you anyways, but if we are gonna have a logo then I don't really trust you sense of judgment.. I mean look at your _hair_ " Artemis said.

"Yup that's the she devil in green I know" Wally said "And what's wrong with my hair?"

Artemis just rolled her eyes, took some pencils and papers and handed them down to the rest.

"Okay so I was thinking maybe we would need a name, how about Young Justice?" Wally tried.

"No, what? That's stupid, totally lame" they all said.

"Okay okay, sheesh, forget I said anything" Wally said in annoyance.

 _After a few hours.._

"Okay so maybe we can put all the pieces of our drawings together on one big poster" Zee suggested.

"No that won't work, it will be.. too much" Artemis said.

"Actually, I believe she may have a point, we will never settle on one master piece so we should try to combine them all" Kaldur said.

"Then let's do it" Wally said "I'll go get a poster".

Wally speeded and with mere seconds he was back with a huge poster.

"OK, so this is how it goes, everyone draw with a pencil a larger version of what you drew on the paper and then if we like it we'll use a marker" Wally said.

"Aye aye, captain obvious" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Okay so I am gonna take the middle" Wally said ignoring Artemis's comment and started drawing.

Wally started writing Young Justice on the poster in the middle, despite everyone's protests and insults.

Everyone started drawing their logo on different sides, arrow head, S symbol, X symbol (Miss M), R symbol (Rob), Bat (Batgirl), lightening and so on.

After they finished drawing with pencils, they all stood and looked.

"I don't know, something is missing" Artemis said.

"What? The sponsored by the JL line?" Wally joked and she just rolled her eyes.

"No" Artemis said.

"Colors?" Robin tried.

"No" Artemis said.

"I think I know what you're thinking about" Batgirl said with a grin. She took a pencil and with a smirk wrote under the Young Justice logo with a smaller line yet visible from a far Goudy Stout font Don't Call Them Sidekicks.

"Better" Artemis said with a grin at Batgirl's way.

"OK now painting?" Robin asks.

"Let's use glitter glue" Megan suggests.

"YASS" Zatanna says.

"Yeah sure why not?" Batgirl said as she nodded and Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

"Uuuhh no" Wally said.

"What? Why not?" Zatanna asked.

"Because it's stupid and girly" Wally said and Zatanna and Megan roll their eyes while Artemis and Batgirl glared at him and all the guys face palm.

"Oh shit" the three guys backed away from Wally.

"You shouldn't have said that" Robin whispered as if it is obvious.

"You officially lost this fight" Conner said.

"Wait what? You're not backing me up?" Wally whispered back.

"Sorry buddy" Robin said.

"OK you have three seconds to run" Batgirl said.

"I run fast" Wally said.

"You can run, but you can't hide" Artemis declared "And I rather have my revenge when you are tired and panting".

Wally is actually terrified.. even though he wouldn't be tired from running but Artemis scared him.

"Now run" Batgirl said and Wally did, but she opened her wrest computer and locked down the cave before he had a chance to leave or zeta anywhere.

"Girls, get the glitter glue ready" Batgirl said "We're hunting speedsters".

The guys couldn't help but laugh at the girls following Wally around the cave and trapping him every now and then spilling glitter glue all over him.

After a few hours of chasing glittering Wally gave in "OK, OK, I'm sorry I didn't mean it.. god how much energy do you girls have?"

"A lot" Megan answered.

"Okay, sorry, truce?" Wally suggested, the girls gave each other looks and then nodded.

Wally was covered with glitter glue so he thought, and he thought fast he wants one thing revenge, and he is gonna get it on a glittery plate.

"OK let's finish our logo" Wally said with a smirk.

"Glitter glue?" Megan said excited.

"Yes, glitter glue" Wally sighed.

"Gave up so fast?" Robin asked.

"Don't start" Wally said.

"OK let's do this" Artemis said but before anyone can do anything Wally speeded and got two glue bottles and put one in each hand and then squeezed them both at the gang.

No one could escape Wally's rain of terror and here goes the glitter.

Batgirl was the first to retaliate, she got a glue bottle and aimed it at Wally, _oh he is going down._

"Artemis" Batgirl the girl hiding behind the couch, when she looked at her, Batgirl threw the glitter glue bottle to her and Artemis fired it at Wally, handling the bottle as if it was an AK-47.

Wally's bottle was empty so he ran towards Megan and disarmed her of any glue bottles and started putting the others down.

Soon it was just him, Artemis, Robin and Batgirl. Aqualad was stuck to the couch, Conner ended up stuck to the roof, Megan stuck to Zatanna in the kitchen and Robin switched sides and was backing Wally up.

"Switch" Robin said and then Wally leaned down as Robin flipped over him and landed in front of Batgirl (Who was fighting Wally) and Wally was in Artemis's face (Who was fighting Robin).

"Miss me?" Wally said.

"Not one bit" Artemis answered.

"Let's do this, blondie" Wally said.

"Your move, Kid Mouth" Artemis said.

* * *

 _Recognized Batman 02, Black Canary 13_

"What is going on?" Black Canary said anger rising in her voice as she put her hands to her hips.

"We can explain" Batgirl said.

"You can explain why you are glued to fridge, Megan and Zatanna stuck together, Kaldur can't get off the couch that is upside down, Conner is stuck to the roof, Robin is stuck to the Chandelier and Wally and Artemis are stuck to.. a sign that says Young Justice? What kind of a dumb name is that anyways?" Batman said.

"Told you" Artemis whispered to Wally.

"And since when do we have a chandelier?" BC asked "What happened while we were gone?"

"Wally did it" Almost everyone yelled.

"Is this glitter glue?" BC asked.

"Wally didn't know how to use it" Robin said.

"How can you not know how to use glue? What, did you skip preschool?" BC asked furious.

"Only cause I was dating this second grader.. total babe" Wally said.. he was having trouble talking since some of his face was glued to the poster, with his front body glued to the poster, and so was Artemis but her head was facing in an opposite direction so the two were facing each other.

"Ass" Artemis said as she went to hit him on the back of his head, but her hand got stuck.

"That's it! NEW RULE" Batman said and everyone sighed.. even Canary.

* * *

"No Giving Wally Glitter Glue" Batman wrote on the rule board.

* * *

"Clean yourselves up, you have training" Canary said.

"A little help?" Conner asked.

"You will get yourself down without our help" Batman said "Will make you learn how to NOT get yourselves in messes you can't handle".

After the two Leaguers left to give them time to get cleaned up.

"Batman's a dick" Conner said mostly to Robin and Batgirl as if to make sure they are aware of the fact.

"We know" the two said.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know it's been forever and more since I last updated this story but... ... ... Uuuummm sorry?**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed, follow, fav and Review your suggestions as usual and if I forgot one of your suggestion or skipped it.. it's was an accident and I will work on getting all your suggestions.**


End file.
